Go To Sleep!
by Gilraen Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Random oddness... A night in the life of each of the Gundam pilots, starting with Duo.


++Warning++ This is very random, and odd. Hey, what do you expect - it was very late when I wrote it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters in it. It's just a bit of fun to take my mind off the fact that I have to go and revise for exams.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 1 - Go To Sleep!  
  
Duo crashed into his room, kicked off his shoes and threw himself down onto the bed, It had been a long, tiring day, what with irritating Heero and Wufei, and all of the other important things that had had to be done. Ah well... Sleep now, bug people later.  
  
"'Night Quat!" He yelled into the darkness.  
  
"'Night!" Quatre shouted back from his room down the hall.  
  
"'Night Trowa!" There was a muffled grunt from Trowa's room.  
  
"'Night Wuffles!" Duo grinned into the pitch black. All he had to do was wait...  
  
"It's WUFEI!" The bad-tempered shout came rolling in, right on cue.  
  
"'Night Wuffles!" Duo repeated. He could hear Quatre's badly concealed giggles and chuckled. Wufei didn't answer, but Duo could feel him seething.  
  
"'Night Heero!" Duo shouted, still grinning.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Heero's angry response came from the other side of the wall.  
  
There was a few moments of silence. Then...  
  
"DUO!" Wufei's shout sounded throughout the whole house.  
  
"Yes?" The 'innocent one' replied as innocently as he could.  
  
"What the hell is your hairbrush doing in my room?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Duo began, still trying his level best to sound completely innocent and blameless. The distant sounds of Quatre's laughter mixed with footsteps banging down the hall. Duo's door banged open and a high-speed hairbrush bounced off of his head. The light snapped on.  
  
"Hey, I was only looking for your hair gel," Duo tried to calm an angry Wufei, a sight made all the more frightening by the frilly, knee-length night shirt and teddy bear.  
  
"Under my pillow?" Quatre's laughter turned into hysterics. Another door banged open and Heero joined Wufei in the doorway. He had taken his vest top off, but he was still wearing his shorts. By the looks of the rips in the sides, tonights attempt to remove the Spandex Zone weren't going too well.  
  
"For God's sake, will you two please give it a rest?" He snapped. "You shouldn't need to look for Wufei's hair gel anyway," he added, glaring at Duo. "You've stolen four pots of mine this week, and it's still only Tuesday evening!"  
  
"Well?" Duo replied, still trying to sound innocent. "I have more hair than you. Therefore I need more hair gel."  
  
"Do you three have any idea what the time is?" Trowa's voice joined the argument, but Trowa himself remained in bed. There was less chance of getting hit by flying objects if he stayed where he was and shouted.  
  
"Sorry Trowa If-That's-What-Your-Name-Really-Is Barton!" Duo called back, peeved. Trowa was ruining a perfectly good argument. There was a whimper from Trowa's room.  
  
"Duo!" Heero growled. "What have you been told about making Trowa feel insecure at bedtime?" A gentle clatter sounded out behind them as Quatre shifted himself into Trowa's room.  
  
"Sorry," Duo mumbled guiltily into his hand.  
  
"Now will you please go to bloody sleep?!" Heero continued in the same tone of voice as before. "That goes for you too, Wufei. Deal with your problems in the morning."  
  
"Don't worry," Wufei replied, cracking his knuckles at Duo. "I will."  
  
"And so will I!" Trowa's voice chimed in, sniffing. It still managed to convey the fact that when Duo woke up in the morning, the first thing that he would feel would be pain.  
  
Wufei and Heero left to go back to their own rooms, switching of the light and slamming the door shut as they went. Duo lay still on the bed, waiting for the sound of Heero's door closing. After a few seconds he heard the unmistakeale 'click!' of the latch. Anytime now...  
  
"'Night Wuffles!" He shouted. He had timed it perfectly. Wufei's door slammed shut, shaking the foundations of the house.  
  
Silence descended, broken only by the sniffing of Trowa, the whispered comments of Quatre as he tried to console Trowa, and the grunts from Heero as he unsuccessfully tried to peel off his Spandex shorts. How he could keep a pistol in there... Owch.  
  
Finally even these noises stopped as Quatre slipped back into his own room, and Heero succumbed to the inevitable fact that he was going to have to use scissors to free himself.  
  
Ten minutes of complete silence, until...  
  
"Has anyone heard anything from Noin lately? Last thing I knew, she and Zechs were..."  
  
"WILL YOU BLOODY GO TO BLOODY SLEEP!"  
  
The angy yells from the other four got the message over to Duo, but in doing so, woke up half of the street, who then woke up the other half to complain that the street really was too loud, and why couldn't they ever get a full night's sleep? Upon which, said other half, although they themselves hadn't heard a thing, and had slept quite soundly through it, found themselves unable to get a full night's sleep due to henpecking. The shouts of the four pilots were then repeated with varying degrees of politeness.  
  
Duo lay back and began to doze. With his luck he'd probably spend half the night having nightmares about Wufei's nightshirt, and the other half dreaming about Heero's Spandex... Hmm... Now that didn't sound too bad...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Well, whaddaya think? *winces in apprehension*  
  
Tell me!!! Review!!! Please.... Pretty please?  
  
I'll try to get another chapter written if you like it... but if you don't... Review it anyway!!! 


End file.
